Buccaneer
The Buccaneer is a 2-door coupé/Personal luxury car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV (where it is misspelled "Bucanneer") ,Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA San Andreas The Buccaneer is based on a 1970-1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo (probably the 1972 model, as it doesn't have turning signals on the bumper). Its design resembles that of the Picador, as both cars take inspiration from vehicles built upon the Chevelle platform. The Picador slightly outperforms the Buccaneer in acceleration and handling, but the Buccaneer has a higher top speed. Despite its lowrider-like appearance, it can only be modified at TransFender. It houses a high power and torque large displacement V8 engine under the bonnet of the car. Buccaneer-GTASA-front.jpg The Buccaneer, along with the Tampa and the Manana, is a gang car of the Da Nang Boys. It can only be found in the Easter Basin and Garver Bridge region in San Fierro, along with the Tampa. They can sometimes be spotted in Las Venturas near The Four Dragons Casino driving around the strip or parked in parking garages. Warning: The car will be locked so you can't jack it unless its being driven. GTA IV — GTA V The Albany Buccaner in GTA IV looks more like the 1971-1973 Buick Riviera , while it still broadly draws inspiration from the 1970-1972 Monte Carlo (but it has lost much of its fastback profile and has exaggerated proportions), but is also influenced by other vehicles — the front end looks closer to that of the 1974 Chevrolet Caprice and even more so 1974 Cadillacs because of the hood ornament. The Bucanneer is a fairly heavy car, needing a V8 to lug around its portly weight, however its cornering is acceptable at low speeds. But drifting on dirt can be fun when in a Buccaneer. Its top speed is about 172 mph. The name "Bucanneer", seen when the player enters the vehicle, is clearly a typographical error — the name is spelled correctly on the rear of the car, in Stevie's text message requesting the car, and within game files. The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition retains the Monte Carlo influences, leaning more towards the design of the GTA San Andreas rendition, although it is far shorter than both its previous renditions. Its wide headlights echo the double headlights of the GTA IV rendition. The Buccaneer is set to return in GTA V. It is seen in Franklin's trailer. Variant in GTA IV.]] In GTA IV, a Bucanneer is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, with a uniquely candy maroon and black body color. As a new Bucanneer will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Modifications *The Buccaneer can be modified at TransFender: Colours: *Car Colour 1 ($150) Hood: *Fury Scoop ($150) Vents: *Oval Hood Vents ($150) *Square Hood Vents ($100) Exhausts: *Large Exhaust ($250) *Upswept Exhaust ($350) Lights: *Round fog lamp ($100) Nitro: *2x Nitrous ($200) *5x Nitrous ($500) *10x Nitrous ($1000) Roof: *Roof Scoop ($80) Spoilers: *Win ($550) *Fury ($350) *Alpha ($250) Side Skirts ($500) Wheels: *Import ($820) *Atomic ($770) *Ahab ($1000) *Virtual ($620) *Access ($1140) *Off Road Wheel ($1000) *Mega ($1030) *Grove ($1230) *Twist ($1200) *Wires ($1560) Car Stereo: *Bass boost ($100) Hydraulics ($1500) *The Transfender in Las Venturas has charges 20% more for each modification except colours. Trivia * Upon completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV, the Bucanneer may be sold at his garage for $1,800. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a Bucanneer appears with single headlights in a body shop business sign. * The Buccaneer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. ** Vladivostok FM in GTA IV. ** Alchemist in GTA Chinatown Wars *The Buccaneer is the first vehicle available to the player in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Spawns anywhere when the "junk cars" cheat is activated. *Due to the low height of its driver's seat, CJ will kick the car's occupant when stealing the car in GTA San Andreas. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the steering wheel bears a Declasse emblem. *The GTA San Andreas and GTA IV versions look very similar to each other *A wreck that looks like a cross between the GTA SA Buccaneer and Esperanto can be found in Used Auto Parts in South Bohan, just Northwest of the South Bohan Safehouse. It will reappear few days after the garage was blasted. *This car somewhat resembles the Tampa, and also the GTA IV rendition of the Emperor. Locations GTA San Andreas *Bayside Marina Parking lot, Tierra Robada. *Very common in Easter Basin, because it's a Da Nang Boys territory. GTA IV *Mostly spawns in Beachgate, Firefly Island and Hove Beach (Broker). *Rarely spawn in Boulevard, Fortside, Bohan Industrial, Little Bay, Northern Gardens and South Bohan (Bohan). *Very rarely spawn in North Holland, Northwood, Star Junction, Presidents City (Algonquin), Schottler and Beechwood City (Broker). }} de:Buccaneer es:Buccaneer pl:Buccaneer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie